The present invention relates to a device for use in retracting an eyelid to expose an eyeball. Particularly, the present invention relates to a device that exposes an eyeball to allow greater access to the exposed surface of the eyeball during eye examination, surgery, or contact lens insertion and removal.
There are many eyelid retracting devices commercially available.
Additionally, many eyelid retracting devices are described in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,190 to Sunalp, an eyelid speculum device is disclosed. It is used to hold a person""s eyelids open for ocular surgery, treatment, examination, or some other reason. It may be inserted between the upper and lower eyelids of a person""s eye. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,261 to Nevyas, an eye proptosing speculum that applies pressure to urge the eyeball outwardly is disclosed. The speculum includes a pair of blades and a pair of pressors. Each blade is shaped to engage a patient between one of the eyelids and the eyeball.
None of the prior art devices retracts the eyelid without having to engage the mucous membranes (moist) surfaces of the eyelid. Specifically, the prior art devices fit inside the eyelid edges and pull the eyelids back and away from the eyeball to provide access. There exists a safety concern and a need of having an eyelid retracting device that can be used without having to engage the inside of the eyelid and without risking infection, contamination, or injury to the eye.
In addition, the prior art devices are for use in performing eye surgical procedures that require prolonged eyelid retraction. These devices are complicated and cumbersome to use, even by trained healthcare professionals. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are not disposable, single use designs. Because of reuses and the membrane contact, there is a risk of contamination from patient to patient. Although sterilization between uses minimizes this risk, sterilization results in considerable out-of-service time for the device. For diagnostic and therapeutic procedures that require quick and temporary eyelid separation, it would be advantageous to have an eyelid retracting device that is simple, easy to use, and efficient.
Within the contact lens industry, there is also a need for a simple and safe eyelid retracting device. Many potential contact lens patients desiring to wear contact lenses are unable to do so simply due to their inability to insert or remove the contact lenses. Yet there is currently no eyelid retracting device on the market to assist contact lens patients. A simple and safe eyelid retracting device would help those patients use contact lenses successfully. A simple and safe eyelid retracting device is particularly useful for the novice contact lens patients, patients who possess difficulties with fine hand movements, and other patients who desire to streamline the insertion and removal of contact lenses.
The present invention provides an eyelid retracting device. The device employs the friction or adhesion between the device and the outer surface of the eyelids. There is no engagement between the device and the inside of the eyelids thus use of the device will not give rise to infection, contamination, or injury to the eye. The device is efficient enough to assist an eye care clinician, such as an optometrist, an ophthalmologist, or an ophthalmic or optometric technician, to gain greater access to the exposed surface of an eyeball during an eye care procedure, such as a routine examination, a diagnostic procedure, a therapeutic procedure, or a surgery. At the same time, the device is simple enough to aid contact lens patients in the process of inserting or removing contact lenses.
In a preferred embodiment, the device comprises an upper arm configured and dimensioned to exert force upon the furrow of an upper eyelid, a lower arm configured and dimensioned to exert force upon the furrow of a lower eyelid, and a U-shaped joint connecting resiliently the arms. The arms form the shape of a wishbone. In one preferred embodiment, the wishbone approximates the size and configuration of the orbit of a human eye. In another preferred embodiment, the wishbone approximates the size and configuration of the outline of the exposed part of an eyeball. Also, the side of the arms are configured to contour the facial bones, that form the orbit of an eye, and the shape of the eyeball.
In a preferred embodiment, the arms are configured so that the configuration and size of the wishbone can dynamically change during application to conform the anatomy of the eye. The configuration with such dynamics includes the configuration of flexible arm parts, the configuration of an arm surface that deflects, the configuration of an arm surface that changes its thickness during application, and the configuration of an arm surface that comprises riblets to enable the change of the arm""s thickness during application.
In another preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the device comprises a handle, an upper arm operatively associated with the handle and configured and dimensioned to exert force upon the furrow of an upper eyelid, and a lower arm operatively associated with the handle and configured and dimensioned to exert force upon the furrow of a lower eyelid. The handle is shaped as a cylinder and with a texture, preferably a dull stainless steel finish, a roughened surface finish, a brushed finish, a knurled finish, or a molded irregular finish, to allow maximum ease of maneuvering. The portion of the arms that contacts the outer surface of the eyelid is with a coating, preferably a sticky soft rubber coating, to enhance friction. The arms are resiliently connected to the handle and form the shape of a wishbone which approximates the size and configuration of the outline of the exposed part of an eyeball.
In another preferred embodiment, the device comprises a handle, an upper arm operatively associated with the handle and configured and dimensioned to exert force upon the furrow of an upper eyelid, and a lower arm operatively associated with the handle and configured and dimensioned to exert force upon the furrow of a lower eyelid. The handle includes an adjustor comprising a built-in nut at one end of the handle, a knob at the other end of the handle to turn the nut, a socket, to which one end of each the arm is pivotally connected, a bolt with one end threading through the socket into the handle and the other end connected to a connector, a first strut with one end pivotally connected to the connector and the other end pivotally connected to a mid-point of the upper arm, and a second strut with one end pivotally connected to the connector and the other end pivotally connected to a mid-point of the lower arm. The arms form the shape of a wishbone. The adjustor adjusts the size and configuration of the wishbone to approximate the outline of the exposed part of an eyeball.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the device comprises a handle and an applicator. The applicator is a right circular cylinder with an adhesive coating and a curly shaped surface to match the eyeball radius of curvature. In a preferred embodiment, the cylinder is hollow and the handle is shaped to allow for the cylinder to mount on. In another preferred embodiment, the cylinder is a fixed part at one end of the handle.
In still another preferred embodiment, the device comprises a first double backed adhesive strip, one side of which adheres to one finger of a user and the other side of which applies to the outer surface of the upper eyelid, and a second double backed adhesive strip, one side of which adheres to another finger of a user and the other side of which applies to the outer surface of the lower eyelid. In a preferred embodiment, the double backed adhesive strips are placed directly on a user""s fingers. In another preferred embodiment, the double backed adhesive strips are made into rings that fit over the fingers of a user.